


i can go from a zero to a gyro in 3 seconds

by demonskidani



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'm so sorry for the title, M/M, gyro au lol, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonskidani/pseuds/demonskidani
Summary: both of them are still smiling. lance thinks he sees something in boy's eyes but he tells himself he's just having a trip. he doesn't like you, don't be stupid. he doesn't even know your name, lance thinks to himself.





	i can go from a zero to a gyro in 3 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> ok i got this idea yesterday and i kNOW IT SOUNDS STUPID BUT IT'S NOT I PROMISE. also you're allowed to give me constructive criticism but if you send hate i'll get a mental breakdown so pls don't do that thANK YOU. ok hope you'll enjoy reading this!!

9pm. he should be here soon. who? well lance doesn't know his name yet. all he knows is a) he's hot as shit and b) he always comes to this gyro place between 9 and 10 pm. lance just happens to always be on his shift whenever he comes.

 

 

you see, the boy lance, most likely, has a crush on has black, long hair that's usually tied in a low ponytail and dark indigo or purple eyes. lance doesn't know what color his eyes are. he only wears black and red. sometimes he would wear purple but that's on vary rare occasions. whenever he comes to this restaurant he always orders the same thing: pork gyro with sour cream, rucola and chili. lance already knows what he'll order but he always asks what he wants in his gyro.

 

 

lance is currently in the backroom. he's bored as fuck, plus his shift should be over at 10 and he just wants to go home and sleep. that was until he hears the entrance door opening and gets a glimpse of hope. maybe it's the mystery boy. but then again maybe it's just another random person.

he gets up and heads to the main part of the restaurant. he sees the costumer. he was right. it was the boy.

 

 

"hi, what can i get you?", lance asks with a soft smile. the boy smiles back.

"one with pork, sour cream, rucola and chili, please."

"alright."

both of them are still smiling. lance thinks he sees something in boy's eyes but he tells himself he's just having a trip. _he doesn't like you, don't be stupid. he doesn't even know your name_ , lance thinks to himself.

 

 

he finished making the order and gives it to the mystery boy. the boy thanks him and starts to leave. (this is your only chance lance, go for it) but before he can say or do anything the boy stops.

 

 

"um" he says while turning around to look at lance. lance's heart starts beating so fast he is sure the boy can hear it. "yeah?" lance asks. "what is, um, your... name?" the boy is blushing. oh, he is most definitely blushing, lance thinks to himself. "lance. lance mcclain." he answers with a wide smile. "yours?"

"i'm keith. keith kogane." _keith_.

"well hello keith kogane, nice to meet you." he says with a smile so wide that it hurts. keith smiles back. it's also pretty wide. you can see his teeth. _his smile is beautiful_. they make eye contact. they stare at each others eyes for who know how long. it's silent but it's comfortable. lance breaks that silence with a question. "can i ask you something?". he didn't mean to ask it with a that soft of a voice though. "yeah." keith says just as softly. "do you, uh, you know, wanna go, somewhere? someday? i guess??". lance breaks the eye contact when he looks away. he's too scared to look into keith's eyes.

 

 

keith is surprised, to say the least. he didn't think this day would come this soon. or ever. but it did? "wait. WAIT." keith yells. "ARE YOU- ARE YOU ASKING ME OUT? OR DID I JUST GET THIS WRONG?"

 

 

lance looks at keith with a stunned face. "well yeah. i mean, i've been meaning to ask you earlier but i knew legit nothing about you so i just didn't." lance laughs awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck.

 

 

"ok. in that case, yeah. i'll go somewhere with you. someday." keith says with a small smile and a blush.

 

 

lance is pretty much shocked now. keith, a boy who he liked for quite some time now, accepted to go on a date with him. he laughs. it's a happy laugh. a really happy laugh.

 

 

"oh god, i didn't think you'd actually accept. wow. i can die happy now." he's still laughing.

 

 

keith starts to laugh too. he was also really happy. he didn't think that lance would ask him out. he can't stop laughing.

 

 

"wait, i'll give you my number so we can plan everything out! lance says.

"okay."

he gives keith a post-it note with his number on it. keith's never been happier. "i'll text you when i come home, okay?" "yeah."

 

 

they are happy.


End file.
